A Slender Peerage
by Rexis19
Summary: Every respectful demon, devil and other spawn of hell have peerage, where the have the privilege perform whatever acts they. As such what's stop Slender Man and his own peerage from enjoying said privilege. Kinda one-shot
1. Chapter 1

The Rating Game was a system that the devils had used to gauge their abilities for centuries. They would challenge other devils with their servants that they had acquired in their long lasting lives. Every victory and every defeat proved just how high a standing a devil could be. Whether they would be respected and revered or mocked at and ridiculed.

In fact those who were ten strongest and most skilled in this Rating Game were considered heroes amongst devils, with the top 3 having almost equal powers to that of the current satans. In fact 'The Emperor' Diehauser Belial has never lost since his first battle, making him the true champion of this game.

However, despite this there is one group with power and skill that would easily stomp over 'The Emperor' if they wanted. Yet for some reason their King refused to do so. It is unknown why he decides to push away a chance of getting the highest social standing in the Underworld.

Many called him and his peerage foolish, mocking him and labeling them as cowards. Some couldn't handle the fact that one would be dumb enough to reject the chance of fame and power.

Though for the King, power wasn't an issue for him.

But let's wind back a bit and start a bit light, shall we? Let's begin with who exactly is this King, and the members of his peerage.

The King himself is something you would call, abnormal. At first glance, his well-mannered attire of a well-tailored suit with black dress pants and a red tie would make it look like he was normal. This is what most people first notice whenever they meet him. Of course then his height, which could either tower over trees or stand a head taller than the tallest man in room would be the second. Then his appendages, arms that were long and dangly with it ended with claw-like hands, or the tall stretching legs he had. And finally his most bizarre trait his face, which was nothing more than a blank white head, with no eyes, or ears, or nose or anything.

Some would even say that his existence was wrong, as if he should have been conceived and was a mistake. Others would remark on how he was a failed creation and that the world couldn't destroy because of how much it had grown in power. Though, the one thing that all would agree on is that whatever he was, they were scared of him. Not that their pride would admit it.

The name of this King was unknown, as he himself stated that he awoke with no memory regarding his identity. So he decided to make one himself. In the tales of old, way back in during eras of Knights it was said he was the creature in the tale 'Die Geschichte Der Ritter' where he was portrayed as a faceless creature that stole away kids. During that time he was called 'Der Namelose' or The Nameless. Something that he had commented was rather tasteless.

Supposedly he was having 'fun' as during that time, as the children he had stolen away, peaked his curiosity of human life. After he was 'wounded' by the blade of the knight Der Ritter, he vanished, leaving behind a child. When asked whether or not he was beaten and wounded (By a human no less) he responded that he had grown tired of dealing with the people of that era and decided that the knight was good excuse to leave. Questions about the child however were met with stunning silence, followed by them getting choked out to those who tried to insist in that question.

Afterwards reports of a strange tall man began showing up everywhere, in legends, in pictures and even stories. Apparently he admitted he had gone a bit too overboard. Of course that small mistake gave him his new names, some of which gave a rather chilling vibe. From the Operator due to his ability over technology as well as him leaving static residue in the air, Fear Dubh meaning the 'Dark Man' a legend in Scotland, and Slender Man one of the most spoken name for him.

Despite the numerous other names that others would've chosen, he took the name Slender Man, much to the surprise to some devils. He stated he choose the simplistic name because of how easy it was for others to relate to his legend, also so it would be easier for his peerage to form a closer bond with him.

His peerage however is one thing he was mocked and ridiculed for, despite him easily having the ability to crucify them without a second thought. While most devils had fellow devils in their peerage, Slender Man's was exclusively human with the exception of his Queen.

It was a huge shock to the devils when he returned with two humans in tow, both of which were fully human. They were downright pissed that he had sullied their pure system when he brought in mortals. Slender Man paid them no mind, instead focusing on helping his peerage grow stronger.

Thing only got worse when he introduced more and more humans into his peerage, some felt insulted when one of his piece which was a Rook, one of the most powerful pieces in a game, was a human child. It was there they had enough.

A higher level devil challenged him to a Rating Game, though there was no Noble Demon spirit. No the devil wanted to put him down, to spit in his body and dance on the graves of his peerages afterwards. Many supported this, while Slender Man accepted.

During that time he merely had a Bishop, a Knight, a Rook and two Pawns. He was outnumbered by his opponent who had a full number of fifteen pieces, added with the King's supposed immortality. It seemed that defeat for the Slender Man was imminent. Devils were stronger than humans by a ridiculous margin, so when the fight started they expected the battle to short and bloody.

It was short and bloody alright, and the aftermath left the fifteen pieces of his opponent as well as the King himself traumatized. Any devils who were watching were quaking in their boots. They had expected a bloodbath, but it was supposed to be delivered TO Slender Man, not BY him. Those humans he had, moved like they were possessed, inflicting more damage than one could thought of with their mundane arsenal. The hatchets of his Rook, the random items that his Pawns were using like scissors, or rocks, and at one point pull out a gun.

But the Knight and the Bishop, there were the worst. They didn't think that any could use a Knight's speed that way, how he charged right into enemy lines, punching, kicking and causing chaos and disarray. It looked like a technique some had seen during the human wars. The Bishop however, he was an old man standing on his own, a perfect target that was ripe for the taking. He jabbed the two girls that were going to slice him to bits, they disappeared for a second, before they both returned, with the man unharmed, but the girls bleeding all over.

Whatever those things that were in Slender Man's peerage, they weren't human.

But those humans were nothing compared to their King. It was nothing like they had expected when they saw the tall figure get into battle. They expected his tall stature to impede his way during the Rating Game. They expected that he would be slow due to his abnormally long limbs. They expected him to be frail due to his rather thin stature. What the din't expect at all, was his claw like hands nearing tearing up the marble floor of the their battleground, black tendrils to suddenly protrude from his back to impale any sucker that got too close, to take a blow from the Queen and King himself without even flinching and for him to suddenly throw the opponent King like a rag doll that had gotten too dusty.

After that no one decided to question his choice of peerage, as such his peerage continued to grow, until he had used all of his pieces. His Queen piece was given to an entity that was similar to him called the Observer. Oddly enough, even before he welcomed him into his peerage, the Observer was already treating him like a superior. His remaining Rook was given to a teen with scars, two of his Pawns were used to allow a man with a theatrical mask to join, while he used the rest to bring in two more humans, both of which seemed to hate each other, his final remaining piece a Knight was given to the only girl in the peerage, he said that he took pity on her when she got lost in the forest.

Now with a full peerage, no one dared to go against the tall figure. Not after what they had seen what his Queen could do. Sure they still called him names, mocked them if given the chance, but neither of them wanted to face the Slender Man and his Proxies.


	2. Rating Game: Riser Phenex vs Slender Man

**A/N I just thought it be nice to show just much Riser and his peerage got their shit wrecked. Also sorry if the poorly written fight scenes made the 'story' bad for you.**

The two teams stood opposite of each other. Their arena was an old abandoned hospital, Riser had 'generously' allowed Slender Man to pick their battleground. The tall man choose this place almost immediately, stating that the Pawns of his peerage had lived here once and that they wanted to return, even if it was a replica. What kind of King would deny them such a request?

The devils watching them through the magic screens had smirks and sneers on their faces, who wouldn't. To them they were watching a potential curb-stomp battle against a family member of the Phenex clan the youngest son Riser Phenex, and some unknown creature that had spawned from right out of nowhere.

Their peerage could also count. On Riser's side was a full group of fifteen members, each female for some reason, with one of them being another member of his family Ravel Phenex his sister and his Bishop. While on Slender Man side was a mere number of five, that according to him were fully-fledged humans, all of them male and looking quite odd. With one of them being an old man, while the rest were wearing masks.

Most of the devils were expecting for the latter of the two to lose, some were even making bets on how fast Slender Man could lose. Strangely enough, Sirzech the usual cheery Satan was watching the two groups with a studious eye. His wife was curious about his odd behaviour, before he smiled and leaned back in his seat. When asked he simply laughed and hoped that it would be a good battle.

Back to the two groups, still waiting for the signal to begin, Riser had the smart idea to start taunting his opponents. "Well well, I never expected you to actually take my challenge oh Slender" he said mockingly, a grin on his face. "I thought that you would simply disappear and hide, just like you always do" Riser laughed, prompting the rest of his peerage to do the same.

The youngest of Slender Man's peerage reached for the hatchets at his waist "U-um Mister Slender, sh-should I attack them now" he asked unsurely. A long bony hand placed itself on his head "_Not yet Toby, wait until the Game starts_" A voice echoed through the boy's head. Toby merely gave a nod.

Lord Phenex as the match referee looked at the two Kings. Both of whom nodded, with his son nodding with an arrogant bow, while Slender Man merely gave a curt one. "Seeing as both parties have arrived, we shall commence the Rating Game. Our match today is between Riser Phenex, third heir to the Phenex family and Slender Man with his Proxies." Both sides tensed with anticipation.

"BEGIN!"

As soon as those words were uttered, two of Riser's peerage charged forward. Both were pawns and were dressed in matching maid costumes, but they were still devils, whilst their opponents were humans. The match was already decided.

In an instant Toby suddenly darted forward, his hatchets already in his hands, he moved in between the two Pawns, and swung his axes inwards. He threw his arms forward, the two Pawns stuck to his weapon were flung forward and landed in a bloody heap. Crimson liquid pooled underneath them, flowing freely from their necks.

Two magic circles appeared and transported them away, deeming them unable to continue fighting. The boy ignored the shocked looks of his opponents and turned his head over his shoulder with a smile hidden under his mask "Was that good, Mister Slender?" The tall man gave the boy a thumbs up.

"Two of Riser's Pawns have retired"

Another pawn suddenly stepped forward, this time she was wearing a white hiori and was carrying a staff. She took the chance while the Rook was distracted and swung the wooden stick full-force at his face. The boy stumbled back, she quickly followed up by jabbing the stick into his stomach. She then pulled the pole back and brought it over her head and slammed it down on his head with as much force as she could muster, the boy landed on the floor roughly the tiles cracking as he did.

Her eyes widened when he lifted his head from the floor, merely gave her a small glare through his slightly cracked orange goggles. A look of surprise was on her face when she saw that he wasn't even remotely effected.

When she tried to take a small step back, a fist landed on her face with extreme force. Her eyes caught the skull mask of Slender Man's Knight, before she was launched into a counter, knocking over the items on top of it.

Soon the rest of Slender Mans peerage moved, the two masked pawns darted down a hallway heading towards the East Wing of the hospital. Riser's masked Rook as well as the two other pawns, both of which who were cat-girls followed them immediately. His Bishop retreated back into a room in the West wing, which prompted two more of Riser's pawns along with one Bishop to follow. His Knight grabbed Toby by the collar of his shirt and threw him back at Slender Man's feet, he cracked his neck slightly. "Blitz" he muttered, before he ran straight into Riser's peerage and without hesitation punched a woman wearing a Chinese dress. The young Rook got up, and without prompting went down a hallway towards the South Wing. Two of Riser's Knights tailed the boy as soon as he did.

* * *

><p>Isabela, Ni and Li tried to follow the two masked men, but two managed to elude the both of them, much to their annoyance. The three were on high alert, the East wing was declared their territory while the West wing was theirs, meaning the two human Pawns were able to promote themselves if given the chance.<p>

A patter of footsteps sounded behind them, they turned and saw Mira, the weakest member of their peerage run past them. The look on her face could be described as determined. The three devils smiled to each other before they separated, Isabela went towards a hallway the lead towards an operating room, while the two cat-girls went down one that housed multiple rooms.

Mira carefully examined her surroundings, her eyes trying to catch sight of the two human Pawns, while her ears were straining to hear their footsteps. She stopped running, standing in the middle of a hallway, she looked left and right, forward and back, but they were nowhere in sight.

Suddenly the faint sound of footsteps rang in her ear, from the volume it meant that they were still at quite a dist-

PANG

Pain. Throbbing, uncontrollable, migraine inducing pain. Her temple felt like it was on fire, then the pain moved to the back of her head, with the same metallic pang. The pawn fell to the floor, quivering, it hurt, why did it hurt so much. She tried to lift herself, then the pain moved again, this time it moved to her back.

Out of breath, Mira moved her eyes to catch sight of her attacker. The stiches of a red frown on a black face mask hidden under a hood met her gaze. The mask wearer lifted the lead pipe in his hand and brought it down.

The hooded man watched the magic circle whisk the unconscious Pawn away. He dropped the lead pipe and ran down the hall where she came from.

"One of Riser's Pawns has retired"

* * *

><p>A kick from Riser's Rook sent the skull masked Knight flying into a wall. The woman winced when she placed her foot down, trying to ignore the bruise on her shin. She looked up to the opponent Knight slide down the wall, and onto his feet. He disappeared when he did.<p>

Immediately the Rook looked around in panic, trying to find the skull mask Knight. Her searching stopped when she felt an object protrude out her chest. Looking down, she looked at the black wiggling tendril in shock, she looked behind her and saw the tall figure of Slender Man. Her eyes followed the tendril from her chest and saw that it came from his back. Her vision when black when another pierced her stomach.

The Rook vanished in a magic circle, while Slender Man walked back towards his starting point. Watching the shocked faces of the rest of Riser's peerage.

"One of Riser's Rooks has retired"

The announcement of his Rooks defeat made Riser realize something. "Hey, what happened to that Knight of yours" he yelled angrily. The doors of the hospital entrance opened and the aforementioned Knight walked in unharmed. They could see the smirk under his mask, once more he ran right into the fray, while his King watched passively.

* * *

><p>"Where is that old geezer?!" Ile shouted in annoyance, her voice managed to drown out the whirring both her and his twin's chainsaws. "Stop hiding, you coward!" Nel screamed out.<p>

A figure appeared down the hallway they were standing in "I'm not hiding, I'm right here" he spoke quietly. Immediately the two charged straight towards him.

"Promotion, Knight!" Both shouted at the same time. Gone were the two girls, trails of dust were left behind. Said trail of dust was speeding towards the old man.

If the twins could see him properly, they could've seen the smirk on his face, his clenched fist. Right as two about to descend on him, he attacked. It didn't matter that the two were moving faster than the eye can see, or that both were devils. The twins _felt _the punch.

Then all three of them disappeared.

Gasps of shock rang out through the crowd watching the Rating Game. It was bad enough that they saw just how easily Riser lost three of his Pawns and a Rook. In fact some were still trying to cope with the fact that any of Slender's peerage had managed to even take down one. But the Bishop, Persolus as the tall man had named him, he had vanished without a trace along with the twins. Not of the camera's broadcasting caught sight of either of them.

Then a second later, he returned. He reappeared right out of nowhere. Standing calmly as if nothing had happened, the twins however. Both fell to the floor in a bloody heap twitching, their chainsaws laid dismantled beside them, whirring in short static burst. Persolus walked away from the two as they disappeared from a magic circle.

* * *

><p>"Three of Riser's Pawns have retired"<p>

Skull mask stepped back from where the scantily-clad Pawn was and turned to the rest of peerage that was still standing before him. The Bishop Ravel Phenex, The Queen Yubelluna and the King Riser Phenex himself. Behind the Knight, Slender Man tilted his head, as if he was wondering if that was all Riser's peerage could do.

Enraged at how casually they looked at him, a huge ball of fire appeared In Riser's hand. Immediately his Queen lit her staff alit while his sister gathered her fire in both of her hands. Right as they were about to fire, a feeling of dread made them stop for a split second. Then they fired.

The explosion destroyed the entrance of the hospital, leaving them standing in the charred remains of the outside forest. The three looked at their destruction, confident that they had managed to destroy both the Knight and his King.

When the dust cleared, they saw Slender Man standing in front of his Knight. It was unreal, he wasn't even harmed, there wasn't even a scratch on the figure, hell his suit was still in well-tailored condition. His Knight though wasn't so much, while his King took the brunt of the attack, he was blown away from the force of the blast. He was still in the battle though, if barely.

Slender Man tilted his head once more, and walked back towards his Knight. Skull mask got up, with assistance from his King, and faced the three once more. He dashed forward, utilizing his Knight's speed once more.

* * *

><p>Isabela ducked underneath a swing from her masked opponent, she tried to counter with an uppercut, but he managed to step back to avoid the punch. The peerage members distanced themselves from each other. Isabela panted slightly, she was surprised at how good a fighter the Pawn was. Her grin was hidden under mask as she readied her first one more time.<p>

"Promotion, Bishop"

The masked Rook looked surprised at his choice of promotion, as well as his first sentence when they started fighting. Suddenly a searing migraine attacked her from out of the blue. Her hands clutched her head while her eyes shut themselves in pain. She opened her eyes, and gasped when a sharp object stabbed her in the stomach, it was small probably scissors.

Then the mask man tackled her out of the room, though she didn't remember the room they were in was in the middle of a hallway. When she found the masked Pawn hiding in the operation room they were in before, she had to run down a lengthy hallway and went through double-doors. Now she saw that both of them exited through a patients room.

The masked Pawn landed on top her, pushing the sharp object deeper. A pair of hands wrapped themselves around her throat, and tightened. Her eyes narrowed beneath her mask, her right hand grabbed his neck and begun to squeeze, besides his grip loosening slightly he didn't react. Her vision was starting to get blurry, she clenched her left hand and punched him right in his left mask socket.

The man rolled off of her and hit a wall, the plastic mask bent inwards from her blow. Before she could stand up she heard a voice from behind her.

"…tion, Rook"

Before a hard object brought itself down on the left side of her face. Her mask cracked and the shards imbedded themselves into both her eye and cheek. She tried to scream in pain, but the object chose it's next target to be her mouth, breaking that portion of her mask as well along with a few of her teeth. One more hit was placed on her temple, where she promptly fell unconscious.

The masked hooded man stood up and threw the bloody rock away from him. He held his hand to help his fellow Pawn up to his feet. Both of them ran away from the disappearing body of the Rook.

* * *

><p>"One of Riser's Rook has retired"<p>

The Knights ignored the announcement and focused their attention on the boy between them. Toby, who from the look it, was twitching as he waited for the two devils to attack. "C'mon, C'MON!" He screamed suddenly while he made a violent twitch. Karlamine answered his request, the woman sped forward, and jabbed her sword forward to impale the Rook.

Her sword was easily deflected by his left hatchet, much to her surprise. Her eyes caught his hand tightening its grip on its weapon. She barely managed to jumped back when he swung the axe upwards. Toby didn't give her a chance to recover, he charged right towards her.

The boy brought his axes down on her broadsword. Her grip falter when he struck her blade, her hands shook from the force. He lifted his left hand, while his right pushed her sword down ever more. Quickly she reached for the dagger at her waist, she pulled it free from its sheath and caught the hatchet just as it was about to drive itself into her skull.

"Siris!" A blade cut into Toby's side, the boy looked down in surprise, before the Knight wielding the Zweihander threw him to the side. The Rook landed with a thud and roll. The two Knights smirked, the boy was easy to hand-

Toby jumped up from his downed position. The profusely bleeding wound at his side didn't even faze him. Siris wasn't going to let him recover, she swung her Zweihander twice horizontally and one vertically, channelling her magic into the shockwaves her swinging created.

The shockwaves hit the boy dead-on, or more likely he didn't even try to dodge. Doesn't matter, if it meant he would die faster it would be fine. The first two shockwaves made him step back, while the third made his head snap back. Only for the Rook to simply fixed her head to face them, without a single falter in his movements.

"MY turn" The boy twitched one more time and ran. The two Knights only watched with terrified expressions. He was hurt it was obvious, there were three new gashes created from the shockwaves that hit him, but he was running as if it didn't matter. Fear took over them, the weird smile-like shape on his mask, the blood pouring out from the boy and his orange goggles that made his eyes shine, it seemed that they were looking at a monster.

Once fear took over them, the match was decided. In one moment he was at least ten feet from them, then in next moment he was right in front of them. Whatever attempted of counterattacking was worthless, as Toby ran past Karmaline and hooked his right hatchet around her neck and tugged hard. He lifted his left hatchet high and brought it down so hard it fell from his grip and stuck itself into her chest, the Knight cracked the ground underneath her.

Siris lifted her sword, but Toby pivoted in time and swung his axe right towards her face. The force made him lose his grip on his other hatchet, as well as send the Knight tumbling down marble tiles.

Panting Toby took a deep breath and regained his bearings. The two Knights disappeared soon after.

* * *

><p>"Two of Riser's Knights have retired"<p>

"Both Karmaline and Siris?!" Mihae said in shock. The Bishop had abandoned trying to catch the old man and decided to head back to help her King, especially when she heard the powerful explosion that had occurred a few moments ago. Everything was going wrong, no everything had gone wrong. First was how easily that child took out both Pawns with just a single attack. Next came the announcement of defeat after defeat from her side. The Pawns were understandable, but then the announcement of them losing a Rook, then two Pawns, then another Rook, then there was the explosion and then Karmaline and Siris defeat.

They were supposed to be humans, why were they so hard to beat?

Mihae was slightly surprised at the destroyed entrance of their battlefield, but paid it no heed. She saw that Slender Man's Knight was facing off against Yubelluna. Her King noticed and yelled "Bishop, get over here and assist now!" She could hear the desperation in his voice. When she went to move forward, a hand placed itself on her shoulder. She turned her head to see the smiling face of Slender man's Bishop, before they both disappeared.

Ravel freaked out when she saw Mihae suddenly vanish, that freak out was cranked up to eleven when they both returned. The old man was fine, but Mihae, the Bishop's eyes were dim and blank. She stood still for a few seconds, before toppling over, falling face first into the marble tiles. The old man walked towards Slender Man without a care as her comrade was sent away with a magic circle.

"One of Riser's Bishop has retired"

She could feel her brother's frustration. It was time she took action, her fiery wings sprouted behind her. She took flight, she need to assist in this Rating Game. While Slender Man was busy watching his Knight battle against her brother's Queen, she soared towards him.

A few feet from him was all she could managed. Cause as soon as she got close to him, she was impaled viciously by the black tendrils from his back. Slender Man gave her the most dismissive look, despite his lack of face, she had ever received in her life, as if she wasn't even worth the time. The tendrils pulled out from her body, her regeneration quickly fixed the damage inflicted on her. When she tried to retreat, one of the tendrils wrapped itself around her ankle. The sight of the ceiling moving towards her at extreme speed was all she could remember next.

Both Riser and Yubelluna stopped what they were doing, giving skull mask the chance to fall over in exhaustion, to look at the unconscious figure of the only female family member of Phenex family dangling upside-down, held by her ankle. Shock was replaced with anger, as a pair of fiery wings sprouted from Riser's back, as he watched his sister get warped away from the battlefield.

"One of Riser's Bishop has retired"

* * *

><p>Ni fell to her knees, the small hole in her stomach hurts so much. Li tried to help twin up to her feet, but was knocked aside by the masked hooded man with the use of a lead pipe. The two cat-girls weakly glared at the two, before Ni and Li were shot in the stomach and knocked out with a powerful swing respectively.<p>

The man with the plastic mask dropped his gun, his partner did the same with the lead pipe. They exited the room they were in, back into the hallway.

"Two of Riser's Pawns have retired"

The masked and the hooded walked calmly, they had did their part. Soon Toby joined the two, walking calmly like them. The three reached the destroyed entrance, they saw their King fighting with Riser and his Queen. Skull mask was with Persolus sitting by a wall. They joined them and watched as their master fought.

Slender Man swatted a ball of fire with a back hand, and took the blow of an explosion from Yubelluna. The dust hid his actions, as such the Queen couldn't react in time for a hand to grab her by the neck, slammed her into a wall and drag her across said wall and finally threw her to the other side of the battlefield. She disappeared as soon as she made contact.

"Riser's Queen has retired"

Slender Man shook the marble from his hand and looked at Riser, the last remaining member of his team. The third son of the Phenex family screamed in anger, he gathered all of his magic into his hands. The audience watched as the Noble birth Devil screamed like a madman, the fire in his hands looked to be his strongest yet. Sirzech smiled and leaned in, anticipating what would happen.

"_Time to end this." _A voice practically shouted in Riser's head. The interruption caused the fire in his hand to die, as well as pain to explode in his head. His wings extinguished, the man fell to floor and screamed in pain. His brain felt like it was getting scrambled, his mind was getting violated, some_thing _was killing his mentality.

He was so distracted by the pain, when he was grabbed by his arm, it was too late for him to do anything. The Phenex screamed as he was thrown into wall after wall, slammed into the ground repeatedly, tossed into the ceiling. All of this while his mind was getting attacked by whatever it was attacking it.

Finally, Slender Man brought him to his face level, and slammed him so hard into the ground, the burnt ground made a crater on impact.

Riser laid still. His regeneration wasn't working and he was in too much pain to actually fight. He had enough, it was too much, he'd give up. A magic circle appeared and transported the King away.

* * *

><p>"Riser, the King has retired. This match's winner is Slender Man and his Proxies"<p>

Lord Phenex watched as the Devils watching were stunned silent. The battlefield dematerialised as the tall man and his peerage were transported out of it. No words were said to Slender Man and no words were given by him. His peerage walked obediently behind him, with the masked and hooded carrying the bleeding form of the Rook.

The walked past the Devils, all of which could only watch as he left the area. From the crowd many were shocked and surprised. More so was a red headed beauty who watched the supposedly unbeatable Phenex family get humiliated. Sirzech however was chuckling softly, as if he had anticipated this.

When his wife asked him on his chuckling, and what was his response? "Well, what more would you expect from the being that thrashed Ajuka." The Satan laughed when he received looks that resembled fish out of water.

**Note: Toby isn't really a child, he considered one due to him being the only teen in a group of adults. Also skull mask is DeadHead if that wasn't clear.**


End file.
